This invention relates generally to artificial fingernails, and more particularly to methods for better locking such nails to natural nails and for better locking nail polish to the artificial nails.
One problem encountered in fastening artificial nails to natural nails results from "squeeze-out" of liquid glue or adhesive from between the two nails and onto the edges of the artificial nail. Air pockets can thus be left between the nails, no adherence thus taking place at such pockets. This increases the incidence of unwanted lift-off of the artificial nail; also, bacteria can collect in the air pockets, with increased risk of infection.
Another problem is that of "peel-off" of nail polish from the smooth upper surfaces of artificial nails, and particularly starting at nail edges.